1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threshold setting apparatus, a threshold setting method and a recording medium in which a program for the threshold setting method is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a portrait creation apparatus which creates a portrait by using feature points of face components such as eyes, nose, mouth, ears and face contour (for example, see JP 2004-145625).
When a portrait is to be created, binarize process is performed on an original image. However, because black pixels in a face region increases more than normal when a person is wearing a pair of glasses with thick frame of dark color such as a pair of dark rimmed glasses, there is a problem that the face image itself cannot be binarized with an appropriate threshold.